


Are You Sure?

by lilyneptune



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, anxiety attack, i can't write angst but if i did it'd be this, implied nightmares, sal kinda freaks out, sleepy larry best larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyneptune/pseuds/lilyneptune
Summary: Sal confronts a common misconception, and then gets way in over his head. Larry just wants to cuddle his homie and go back to sleep





	Are You Sure?

Sal was awake again. It was the fourth time this night, and he really didn’t want to bother Larry, but it’d probably only get worse if he let it go on. Begrudgingly, Sal reached over for the new walkie-talkie he had bought to replace Larry’s old ones.

He let it scratch for a second before saying anything. “Larry face?”

It took a minute and some audible grumbling from the other side for Sal to hear any response. “Yeah Sally face?”

“Can I come down? Tonight hasn’t been real great.”

“Yeah, sure man. You still have the house key I gave you?” Larry’s voice was still groggy from his sleep, but it made Sal feel comfortable.

“Yeah, I got it. I’ll be down in a sec,” Sal said. Larry simply grunted into the walkie-talkie, and Sal took that as confirmation. He quickly fixed on his mask and grabbed the basement key as well as the apartment key Larry had given him. He went down to the basement as quickly as possible.

When Sal walked into Larry’s room, a lyricless melody was playing softly, as well as a single scented candle lit. Larry smiled at his silhouette, but groaned as he got closer. 

“Bro, it’s three in the A.M., whose even gonna see you that you need to wear that thing?”

“Yeah, I know, I just didn’t want anything to happen. Also, I’m gonna have to see people tomorrow,” Sal explained. Larry always got like this when he came over late, wearing his prosthetic for no reason. It was still like a safety blanket for Sal, it was just like secret armor. Not that Larry minded, or cared really.

“Well, you gonna stand there all night or gonna lay down?” Larry yawned.

Sal took the mask off and placed it on Larry’s desk, and blew out the evergreen candle, climbing into bed with his best bro. A lot of people, especially at school, continuously asked Sal if he and Larry were dating, and there were times he didn’t even know himself. They hadn’t made anything official, but they were definitely closer than best friends were usually. At least, he thought they were.

When Larry felt his bed sink where Sal was, he reached for him like a toddler would a stuffed animal. In no time, Sal’s face was in Larry’s chest, warm and safe, and Larry’s hands were ruffling through the choppy blue hair on Sal’s head. 

“Wanna talk about it? Whatever’s keeping you up?” Larry’s voice was just above a whisper, as if someone else were to hear him.

“Not really. Just wanna lay here. I’ll fall asleep like this.”

Sal wouldn’t lie, not even to himself. He was nowhere near opposed the idea of being in a romantic relationship with his best friend. Larry always comforted him, made him laugh, helped him with serious shit, and not serious shit. Sal didn’t have to be brave or smart in front of Larry, he could just be his normal self. 

“Whatcha thinking about, Sally face?” Larry was absolutely half asleep, his slurred words gave it away so well.

“You. Me. I don’t know. Are we dating?” Sal felt the sleep get knocked out of Larry, his hands stopping for a second before they continued. 

“Uh, I guess that one’s up to you, little dude.” Larry shrugged.

“No, you get a say in it. Would you be okay with,” Sal paused. Maybe now wasn’t the time. He hadn’t anticipated the possibility of getting rejected tonight, especially not under these circumstances. It was entirely possible that Larry just didn’t feel the same feelings Sal did, which was okay but it definitely would make tonight from comfortable to just the opposite very quickly.

“Would I be okay with dating you? I think so yeah, we don’t act too far off it anyways.” Larry yawned again, obviously not expecting a full-length conversation topic like a relationship at this hour.

“Are you sure though? What would we tell Ash and Todd? And what if Travis tried to fuck with us more now? I don’t know if I’m really boyfriend material, Larry face. What if I’m the worst boyfriend ever?” Sal felt himself start to shake, and despite the inevitability that Larry already felt it too, Sal wished that he hadn’t. 

Larry grabbed one of Sal’s hands, rubbing his thumb as he tried not to fall asleep. “Sal, bro, breathe. There’s no need to worry, Ash and Todd would be totally chill. Travis can eat shit for all I care, and if I already like you how you are now then I’m sure you can’t get magically worse by becoming my boyfriend.”

Sal was stunned. That’s not what he thought Larry was going to say, but there was a lot of that happening tonight. “What do we tell our parents? Are you even sure about this? You could be talking nonsense because you’re tired.”

Larry squeezed Sal’s hand, too tired to thump him on the forehead. “We tell our parents we started dating. And if you don’t believe sleepy Larry, ask me again in the morning. But it’s up to you dude. I’d be pretty honored if you wanted to date me, no lie. Sleep on it, though. Wake me up if you need anything, babe. I’m going to sleep.” Larry kissed Sal’s forehead softly, before drifting asleep and snoring quietly.

Sal stayed awake for a while longer, questioning if Larry was serious. He’d be honored? He already liked me? Even he agreed they already acted like a couple. Sal already knew what his answer was, so why was he so stuck on Larry’s? He carefully peered his head up, looking at the teddy bear of a man he called his best friend. 

They had spent all of high school together, finally to be in their senior year. They’d done everything together once Sal had moved from New Jersey. If he hadn’t made it awkward by bringing up the subject, tonight would have gone just like every other night. None of Larry’s actions had been out of the ordinary- not even the kiss before going back to sleep. Sal sighed.

He knew he was scared. Being in a relationship wasn’t exactly something Sal did often. Technically, it wasn’t something he had done ever. But he knew that more often than not, horrible things happened to his loved ones. Thus far, nothing had happened to Larry yet, and Sal didn’t ever want there to be a time that Larry was in danger because of him. Even worse, he’d seen breakups before. Mostly on television, but the majority of them weren’t good. The last thing that Sal wanted was to end his friendship with Larry over something petty. It worried him to no end. 

Right as he started shaking, Larry opened his eyes sleepily. “Dude, stop thinking about it so hard. If you don’t want to date, that’s cool. If you do, that’s cool too. Worry about it in the morning, when I have all the energy to smooch and hug the worries out of you. You, my friend, need to be sleeping. Turn off your brain, and get sleepy.”

Sal smiled and hugged Larry’s torso. “Sorry, you’re right. Goodnight Larry face. Love you.”

“Love you too, little man.”

When they both woke up the next day, and Sal asked him again, awake Larry gave the same answer that sleepy Larry did. And Ash and Todd congratulated them, Travis called them names, and their parents were supportive. Sal was so lucky to love his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am because I was having a pretty shit night and these kids make me happy so I figured why not. Leavev some criticism so I get better


End file.
